


The Sorcerer of Rhilmil

by Dynames2308



Series: Rhimilian Tales [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Brotherhood, Brotherly Love, Character Study, Child Abandonment, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Grief, Half-Siblings, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loss of Parent(s), Magic, Mother-Son Relationship, POV Third Person, Requited Love, Siblings, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dynames2308/pseuds/Dynames2308
Summary: He is both one of two, and the eldest of three.(younger of two urei (sorcerers) and first of three brothers.)
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Male Character & Original Male Character
Series: Rhimilian Tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856170
Kudos: 1





	The Sorcerer of Rhilmil

Dela uses his dead father's name.

It is just one of many things that set him apart from his brothers.

Like the fact that they are a full four and five years younger than him.

Like the fact that, unlike them, he has inherited his father's curling dark locks that never seem to lie flat and their mother's deep blue eyes that seem to almost promise something unseen and unknown.

Like the fact that they both were able to know and love their father while his died long before he was even born, before he even learnt that he would be born, in fact.

Like the fact that unlike them. as much as he hates it, he knows the reason as to why that man abandoned the three of them so cruelly all those years ago so soon after their mother's passing.

Like the fact that he is terrified of simple, "childish" things like the things that go bump in the dark of the night and buzzing insects that fly too close to his face and jinnea that jump out barking far too loudly.

Like the fact that he is magic and they are not.

Like the fact that he has seen the face their mother wore when she was honestly, truly scared and that it was not the one she wore as she lay dying.

Like the fact that if their grandparents had had their say, he would never have been born.

Like the fact that he's always somehow found it harder than them to accept blame, to admit his mistakes or where his faults lie.

Like the fact that despite this, due to their ages, it's always been him who has always been forced into the role of the responsible one.

Like the fact that only he has to deal with unforgiving eyes watching and waiting for him to make a mistake and disgrace Aneme-rii's kindness in taking him in as her student.

Like the fact that he of all people is the one Rinare loves.

 _Even so, we have our similarities too,_ he supposes.

All three of them were born on the eve of the worst storm of each year.

All three of them cursed the name of the man they'd called "father" for so long.

All three of them have been repeatedly told again and again that the spirit of their beloved mother can be clearly seen in the ways they walk, talk and smile.

All three of them cried for days and days and days when she died, until they felt as though they had not single tear left in them to shed.

All three of them have been the only ones to have each other's backs since they were fifteen, eleven, ten.

All three of them have always had a penchant for breaking rules when they feel that it's better that way, that it is the best solution.

All three of them would trust any one of the others with their life.

Were they different? Of course.

But entirely so? No.


End file.
